


over the phone

by jsvngq



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Falling In Love, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Top Mark Lee (NCT), hope its good, im sorry, just mark and haechan being horny, markhyuck, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsvngq/pseuds/jsvngq
Summary: mark is busy and haechan is horny
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 66





	over the phone

**Author's Note:**

> sorry in advance

mark and haechan have seriously never been busier, they were both promoting with nct 127 and barely got time to spend with each other. soon enough, their promotions ended and mark had to go promote for superm. with that being said, it meant that he was going to be busy _yet again_ while haechan desperately needed to find someone to spend time with. 

oh, but one particular night, haechan was _horny_ . he needed someone, and desperately, to help him. of course, mark would normally be there to fulfill his baby’s needs, but mark's not there right now. meanwhile, trying to find a solution around their shared dorm, he came up with the perfect idea; that being no other than the rather infamous _phone sex_. 

since his boyfriend wasn’t present, what better way to get rid of your hornyness than some good old phone sex? 

haechan was undeniably proud of himself for some reason, he really thought he was possibly the smartest man alive.

not much time later haechan yanked his phone from the bureau besides his bed. the screen lit up haechan's face and it rapidly displayed mark's contact name, which read “daddy !!”. 

_haechan dialed._

and oh god, mark picked up so _goddamn_ fast. 

“hi baby! we’re still busy with the photoshoot but we’re on a break right now.. what's up?”

haechan let out a.. moan? he really had no clue what unholy sound just left his mouth, but he smirked at himself once he heard mark gulp through the line.

“hi daddy.. i-i’m.. really horny, and you’re not here to help..”

“baby,, i'm busy, and the other members are here too..”

“but that doesnt matter, does it? i'm your baby, please just- help me come..”

mark sighed. of course he would be more than glad to help his baby, but the members were present, imagine the fucking _embarrassment_ he’d go through if one of the mem- oh god.. haechan was whining through the line. mark was so turned on; but well.. there's no turning back now, is there?

 _“m-mark..”_ and you could say that was the last straw for mark, as he excused himself to the restroom along with his semi-hard dick. 

“hyuck.. you’re so fucking naughty aren’t you? you're just my little slut who wants to be dicked down all day all night?” 

“a-ah!.. mark..” 

mark let out what haechan interpreted as a growl, followed by a deep “ _it’s daddy for you._ ”

haechan nodded, but of course, mark couldn't see that. 

“daddy.. let me come _fast_.. please.”

“of course baby, just- tell me what you want.” mark said rapidly and out of breath as he started teasing his own tip. 

“i-” 

“oh _, shut up._ ” mark interrupts. “finger yourself.”

and haechan did as told. he stuck his fingers onto the wet cavern of his mouth and coated them with lube, just so that it wouldn’t feel unpleasant _and_ dry when entering himself.

mark kept constantly asking haechan if he was okay and comfortable, to which haechan always replied with a whimper followed by a whisper-like “ _yes_.”

mark started working on himself as well. he purely jerked off to haechan's honey-like moans and delicate whimpers.

“d-daddy..! let’s come together..” 

and so they did. 

mark came with a low grunt and haechan soon came after with a high-pitched moan. mark's face ended up with a _little_ bit of cum, which he quickly wiped off before any of the members were to notice. 

“mark..?” 

“here baby.” 

haechan gulped. “thank you for helping me!” 

mark let out a chuckle which was followed by a quick “ _any time_.” 

“love you. have fun with your promotions!” 

“i will hyuckie.” _“i love you too.”_

and with that, their call ended. both were panting heavily but smiled anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> hiii this is my first PROPER work and first smut LMFAO  
> it’s kind of a random idea i got one night  
> i apologize if some words are misplaced or if they don't fit into the story, english is not my first language, but i will improve my writing skills with time. i don't have a cc but feel free to contact me through my twitter for constructive criticism! let me know what i can improve in.  
> also idk if you could tell but i love using italics  
> if you like this work, please give kudos! it'd mean a lot <3  
> my carrd is jsvngq.carrd.co if you’d like to know a bit more about me!


End file.
